


Memento

by ruffruffren



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Clothed Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:49:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5820226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruffruffren/pseuds/ruffruffren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an impromptu business trip pulls Noiz away, Aoba puts together a little going away present for his soon to be absent lover. </p><p>But Noiz isn’t satisfied with just a memory. He wants something more. </p><p>Already pushing his own boundaries is it one step too far for Aoba?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memento

Presentation.

It was an art form. From ribbons and bows to fancy wrapping paper and fancy boxes, each piece worked together to further tantalize and excite. To take what would otherwise be an ordinary gift and make it more elaborate than it truly was, to make what was beneath it all seem better than what it really was.

The rustle of the tissue paper, disturbed by his trembling fingers, whispered into his ear a delectable promise. When he felt the cool silk nestled amongst the rouge paper his breath hitched, tripping over its own excitement.  _This isn't for me._

 _Then why are you so excited?_  His own voice echoed back in his mind. But it wasn't entirely his own. It was the voice that was sharper, piercing his layer of modesty and revealing the raw emotion that bubbled away beneath. It was the voice that wasn't afraid to find the answers to the questions he'd rather pretend didn't exist. Here it was, though, as if on cue and never missing a beat.

He pulled the stockings out of the box and held them up awkwardly as if to inspect them and with no clue as to what he was looking for. He laid them out on the bed. Counted them – one, two. The sheer black colour matched on both. A hint of lace circled the top of each and he ran his fingers across it. It was indeed lace.

_Don't act like you aren't curious. What about the other box?_

The lump in his throat grew, his breathing faltering over it as all at once it rushed from his lungs. The delicate second box, still encased in the store bag and waiting patiently at his feet. How could he have forgotten?

He glanced down at it. Black and pink stripes with a motif in the center declaring the store name.  _Secrets_.

The bag crinkled as he removed the contents, the box sighed as he lifted the lid, and the light pink tissue paper – the sweet scent of roses hit his senses – rustled all the same. His heart was pounding an unsteady drumbeat, the perfect backdrop to the symphony.

The stockings with their lace tops were put to the edge of the bed. Above them he laid out the frilly panties, also black in colour with an aqua blue panel at the front. It was silky like the stockings and cool to the touch, a stark contrast to the black lace framing it.

_It's nice. Y'know that part will sit right over your co-_

Aoba cleared his throat.

He then began to undress.

It wasn't long after Aoba had changed into the lingerie that he heard the key twisting in the lock. He felt his skin prickle up and down with anticipation, his legs weakening as he stood unsteadily in the heels. How women wore these death stilts on a daily basis was beyond him, but at least he wouldn't be on his feet for long.

'I'm home.' Noiz called, his voice weary and strained. Work was tough on him lately, dragging on long into the evening. When everyone else retired for the night Noiz stayed behind to finish. '...Aoba?'

'I'm... I'm in the bedroom.' Aoba called back. 'I have something to show you.'

In the brief space between Noiz setting his suitcase down and removing his shoes and loosening his tie as he approached the bedroom, Aoba had already decided to change out of his clothes four times. When the bedroom door finally opened he was in the midst of his panic, self confidence abandoning him at the last minute like the treacherous traitor it was.

'W-Welcome home...?'

The feeling of vulnerability was immense. He may as well have been stood there naked.

'Aoba...'

'I... I did a little bit of shopping today... since... you're going away tomorrow morning...' Aoba's cheeks were so hot he feared they would melt from his face. As horrifying as it was, he felt that would be a blessing, for at least then he wouldn't have to face his embarrassment, or the fierce intensity at which Noiz was now studying him. He crossed his arms nervously across his naked chest, staring at Noiz's bunny print socks.

'You chose all this... yourself?' Noiz's brow raised, punctuating his words perfectly. If Aoba dared to look he would spy the beginnings of a self-assured smirk, but Aoba wasn't looking there, he was instead eyeing up Noiz's left foot. He could see the toes wriggling in the cotton.

'It's stupid I know.' Aoba said. 'I'm taking it off now.'

'I like it. Leave it on.'

'What did you want for dinner? I'll cook you anything you want.' Aoba turned around, trying his best not to wobble.

Bending at his waist to roll down his stockings he felt Noiz's broadness press against his back, moulding to his shape. Aoba's hands were overtaken by his, stopped dead in their tracks, and at his ear he felt the heated breath caress him.

'Leave it on. Dinner can wait. I want my dessert first.'

'I-Idiot!' Clenching his teeth Aoba made a move to shake him off, but Noiz gripped him tighter. 'How can you say such stupid things?'

'Easily.' Noiz murmured. He licked at Aoba's ear and was rewarded with a powerful shudder.

'...Ah... You're such an idiot... how can you like this...?'

'Because you chose it for me.' Noiz said. His teeth were gently nibbling and tugging at the sensitive lobe of Aoba's ear as if it were the sweetest candy. 'I think it looks good on you.'

'N-Noiz...' Aoba was whimpering. His thighs were shaking, his balance held only by Noiz's frame cupping him. Against his thinly veiled ass he felt the stirrings of Noiz's arousal pressing into him, a fact that made his resistance all the weaker. When Noiz took control of his hand, stroking up the silken stocking and across the flash of naked thigh, the sensation was both peculiar and pleasurable. 'Noiz... I'm going to mi-'

'Don't talk about that now.'

'Nhn!' Aoba bit into his lip and stifled the moan that rose from his throat. At his waist Noiz now played his puppet hand across his own growing arousal, stroking himself with their hands through the panties.

'You're so hard already, Aoba. Does wearing lingerie make you feel that good?'

'H-Hey...ahh...'

'If that's how you feel I'll buy you all the panties you want, Aoba.'

'Don't... it's not like that...'

'But it is like that.' Noiz's controlling hand seized Aoba's, leaving him helpless but to massage his cock through the fabric, squeezing here and there, just like that. 'See? You're going to make this panty wet soon and you'll need more. I never knew you were so kinky, Aoba.'

'I'm not!' Aoba protested breathlessly. He couldn't think beyond the tantalising stroking at his waist, about how it stayed on the verge of pleasurable, stable and rhythmic, not giving him the full sensation he was now craving. 'Noiz...'

All too soon the twin stroking ceased and Aoba found himself kneeling on all fours on the soft mattress. His ass wriggled, searching out the warmth it had before. Shyly he glanced over his shoulder, catching Noiz's eye through the haze of his lust laden lashes.

He watched as Noiz unbuckled his pants, pulling the zipper down and reaching inside. His cock was half-hard already, and he pumped it a few times as he returned Aoba's gaze. 'I want you right now.'

'I...' Aoba swallowed hard, reached behind himself and pulled back the panties. '...I prepared myself... already...'

Between his cheeks the tip of the toy was lodged, bright and purple and unmistakeable. He felt ashamed of himself, embarrassed to admit to his own wantonness. It was hard to admit he wanted to spend the last night he would have together with Noiz doing nothing but fucking. He didn't want to admit that he could think of nothing else all day as he shopped for lingerie, blushing crimson when the helpful sales assistants showed him the perfect choice for his 'girlfriend', than being pounded into this very mattress until his legs would not walk the following day. He wanted to fill himself completely with Noiz, to bathe his scent across every inch of his skin, to memorise his caress and to feel the softness of his lips endlessly upon his own. To not waste a precious moment more.

Noiz was an idiot, a childish brat. But he knew how to melt away Aoba's sense of pride in a single well placed caress, and now that those hands were holding the cheeks of his ass further apart, he was torn between his lust and pride.

'S-Stop that! Don't look at it so closely...' Aoba snapped, yet even to his own ears his voice was pathetic and misleading. When had he become so undeniably lusty?

'I didn't realise you were this horny Aoba.'

'Don't speak like that! A-Ahh...!' Aoba threw his head back, clutching at the sheets as the toy inside him began to ease out. Noiz was pulling on it, wriggling it around pushing it back in before pulling it further out.

'You're such a terrible liar. You're twitching so much back here, begging to have something inside you again.'

'N-Noiz!'

'Do you want it, Aoba?'

He was playing games. This was not what Aoba intended, but it's what he should have expected.

His cock was straining against his panties, the lace digging lightly into his flesh as it was to the side. It was starting to feel good in an agonising kind of way. He whined and wriggled his hips side to side pleadingly.

'I asked you a question.' Noiz said, his grip turning fierce. At Aoba's hole he played with the toy, nudging the slender tip just inside and offering nothing more, pulling it away as Aoba bucked his hips in a desperate attempt to feel it slide inside. 'Your body is being honest enough about it, now you have to tell me exactly what you want.'

'Noiz... please... I...'

'Say it or I wont possibly know.'

Time was slipping by. These sacred moments together were limited. The more he delayed the inevitable, the less time he'd have wrapped in Noiz's embrace...

'I want it...'

'That wasn't so difficult now, was it?' Noiz said, and Aoba could hear the victory in his voice. He wanted to react, to turn around and fight him, to re-establish himself. But he couldn't. He couldn't deny the guttural groan of satisfaction as Noiz's hard cock pressed against his hole, the girth more considerable than the toy and the metal that pierced him up and down offering better variety of texture. Even with just the flared tip holding him open, Aoba clenched down on it firmly, as if afraid to let it go and risk being empty again.

'Aoba...Ease up a little...' Noiz sighed, pulling Aoba's body closer to the edge of the bed, slowly inching himself in further. 'You're too tight.'

'Noiz... please... put it all in...' Aoba whispered, his head lulling forward, a cascade of blue showering all around him and spilling onto the mattress. He shielded himself behind it, finding that inner place that was always running free, tapping into it and feeling it fill his veins. It was as though the two voices inside were merging, if only for awhile. 'I want it... Noiz... ahh....'

'You look good like this, Aoba.' Noiz said appreciatively between gasps. His cock was fully sheathed at last, and as his hips touched to Aoba's rounded cheeks, he thrust himself back and forth at a frantic pace – just how Aoba liked it best. His broad palms held on to his slender hips, one thumb hooked around the edge of the panties to keep them out of the way.

It was so lewd... to be fucked whilst wearing lingerie. Noiz himself was still fully clothed, the cotton of his suit pants brushing against Aoba's thighs and ass with every thrust, reminding him of the fact. It felt dirty and rushed and secretive, and just like that Aoba's blood coursed through him furiously, heating him all over.

'Ah... ahh it feels so good... Noiz... h-harder...!'

'Hng...' Noiz grunted, pushing into Aoba with all his might. His white shirt clung to his torso and he paused only to unbutton further, to loosen his tie more. Or so that was what Aoba suspected.

'Noiz... ahh... ahh there...'

'Aoba... the view from here is amazing. You look amazing.'

'Nhn...ahh...'

‘Look at me…Aoba, ah... look...'

When Aoba turned, casting his heavy gaze over his shoulder to look upon the sweaty sight of his lover, he saw the phone in his hand and the tell-tale red light in the corner. It was recording.

'Noiz!' Aoba yelped in surprise and horror, turning his face away. 'Are you filming this?'

'Yeah... You tightened on me then. Does it turn you on, knowing you're being filmed?'

'You... idiot...! Put it awa-ahh...!'

'See? You do like it. Now when I go away I can always have you with me.'

Phrased like that... Aoba felt his anger dissipate. He reached behind him, placed his palm over Noiz's upon his hip. In his eyes were tears – a mixture of sadness and of intense pleasure – and he hid them behind the veil of his long hair. Noiz was leaving for two weeks on business. His bags for the morning were already packed, the long haul flight to America booked with an early morning wake up. He would be leaving Aoba alone in Germany, in their quaint little home. Though Theo had promised to visit often, it wasn't the same.

'Do it... more...' Aoba pleaded, letting Noiz's hand go. Instead he caressed his own neglected cock, pulling it free of the panties and stroking himself vigorously. He tossed his head back and moaned loudly as the thrusts came into him harder, rocking his body vivaciously until theclamour of Aoba's right heel hitting the floor echoed above their panting.

If Noiz was going to film their moment together then Aoba was going to make it as memorable as he could.

'Nhn... ahh... Noiz... Noiz...!'

'Aoba... hck...'

Noiz's piercings massaged Aoba's entrance, reached areas inside himself in ways nothing else could. It drove him crazy, left him feeling the sensation of their presence for long after they had gone. For Noiz, too, they granted an increase in pleasure. But for Aoba their stimulation was intense, left him clawing at the sheets as he reached his climax with a breathless moan. He slammed his body back onto Noiz's cock, riding out the waves as he shot his fluid onto the mattress beneath him, squeezing until he had milked the last drop from himself.

'Can I...' Noiz asked.

'M-Mhm.' Unable to focus Aoba could only murmur his consent. He felt Noiz withdraw from him, the phone still poised in his hand and aimed in his direction. Heavily Aoba slipped from the mattress onto his knees, his head tilted back and mouth open just in time to receive the first shots of Noiz's come. The salty fluid hit his tongue and pooled there, the rest landing around his mouth and across his cheeks, a string of it bridging in his hair, thick and gloopy.

'Ah... Aoba...' Noiz sighed, pumping the last out and drizzling it across Aoba's lips. He captured it on film; the flush of Aoba's cheeks, the white creaminess of his come, the glistening beads of sweat. The droplets of saliva at the corner of Aoba's pink mouth. It was a glorious sight to behold, and one he would keep forever, to replay endlessly over the coming days. It would remind him of his purpose, of why he was out there in a strange land conducting business. The sound of Aoba's pleasured cries would echo out into the lonely hotel room, the perfect memento of their last night, a promise of their first night back together.

'I'm going to miss you.' Aoba said quietly, regaining his composure.

'I will miss you, too.' Noiz replied, kneeling down and kissing Aoba's salty lips. 'But when I come back I will ask you to marry me.'

'E-Eh!?'

'I look forward to hearing your reply, Aoba.’

  
  
  


 


End file.
